


Wheeljack

by dociswaldo



Series: TF Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociswaldo/pseuds/dociswaldo
Summary: a drabble





	Wheeljack

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble

Wheeljack eased his way down the rocky slope, careful to step soft and deliberate. It’d do no good to blow the mission at this point because of a simple misstep, after all. He kept his vents at a bare whisper, running nearly as quiet as he knew how. His targets continued their work, steady and efficient as any good machinery. Slipping behind the large refinery banks, Wheeljack slid a thin blade down a convenient seam. He registered a slight change in air content as he headed back up the slope, sabotage complete; with plenty of time for a subtle exit.


End file.
